Thinking of Us
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: KB One shot! After the tournament, on the boat ride home, Hiei gets bored and finds a slight amusment in reading to peoples thoughts. What are the kitsune and the ferry girl thinking and why dont they just tell each other already!


Author's Note: sorry it took so long! chemistry has been a BITCH... well, no, actually my teacher is but whatever! i wrote this when i was bored so if its bad forgive me. this is a K/B fic for my awaiting fans (not that there are many). but i do want to thank the few devoted fans i DO have. Thanks, guys, i luv ya!

Disclaimer: i dont own nothin but the plot...

Important: '_Botan's thoughts', **'Kurama's Thoughts'**_, the plain is either third person POV or Hiei's thoughts. they are on the boat coming back from Hanging Neck Island.

_

* * *

_

_'I wonder what he's thinking…'_

_**'I wonder what she's thinking…'**_

You would think that something intelligent like a calculus problem or the newest gossip in human magazines would be running through their heads… but no. Standing right next to one another on the boat coming back from Hanging Neck Island was Botan and Kurama.

_**'If I was to tell her how I feel, how would I say it? Youko, this would be a good time for some of your input… no answer. He's probably day-dreaming about her too. We're not good enough for her. Neither the demon nor the human are good enough for that angel. And that's what makes me who I am. Lord knows I would give just about anything to be worthy of a creature like her…'**_

Near by a short fire koorime was smirking to the high heaven as he listened to the mental conversations going on in these two people's heads. Oh the irony of it all! What a great laugh he would have later when no one was around to hear him. It simply would not do to have his image tainted by a good hearty chuckle.

_'Would he hate me if I took away his mother? What would he say to me after? How could I deal with it? I just don't know… I want him to know so badly but I am not going to make the first move. And if he doesn't like me like that then it was never meant to be.'_

Hn. Who knew the onna had such thoughts? He could have sworn she would have only been thinking about the Kitsune's physical attributes like all the other teenage human girls. Guess not… maybe she is slightly intelligent after all… Nah.

_**'Could we be together forever? How long do ferry girls live? I don't know… It doesn't matter anyway. I'll still care for her… no matter how long or how little she lives.'**_

He wants to be with her… forever! Didn't think the Kitsune had the capacity to make emotional ties for that long. Maybe he's in… nah! Can't be. He would have said it already. He's not stupid enough to not know what that is when it hits him between the eyes.

_'What would Koenma say? What would he do? There has never been a case of this kind. I can see my file now: ferry girl, Botan, disbanded for loving a demon; has been sentenced to ten thousand years in limbo! That would be grand. Could go spend some time with Toguro; what a laugh. I bet Yama is cruel enough to do that, even if I have served him faithfully for over a thousand years.'_

A thousand years old! That's old. Not even I'm that old… the Kitsune might be though. He never said how old his Youko side is. Probably never kept track and doesn't even know. Hn, that would be just like Kurama. He knows the details on every treasure ever recorded in history but he doesn't even know how old he is. If I keep this up I really will laugh. Must regain composure… composure…focus… Hn.

_**'How does she manage to do it… look so innocent all the time. I know she has seen horrors that many people could not even imagine. She must have the worst time dealing with it. I wonder if she has nightmares…nightmares like mine.'**_

That was a stupid question, Kitsune. Any one that sees things like that has nightmares. Even I have them. Damn it! Did I just admit that to my self? Curse you Kitsune for making me say that, even if it was to my self!

_'How does he do it…I mean, look so together all the time. It's like he has a mask that he puts up so no one can see what he really thinks or his true emotions. I want to be the one to take off that mask. I want to see him for who he really is. I know he puts up a façade because… I put one up to.'_

Ha! Not even the onna is really that bubbly. I knew it! No one can the emotional or anti emotional for that matter, not even me. Ah! I just admitted another one of my deepest darkest secrets! Curse you baka Ferry Onna! If those two don't come out and say something to one another I'm going to slaughter them both!

"A penny for your thoughts, Kurama?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry…What was that, Botan?"

"You just looked so thought full and I was wondering if you would tell me what you were thinking. But I understand if it's private and you don't want to share."

There was a long pause as Kurama thought of what to say. As Botan looked back at the ocean he found the right answer.

"You…"

"Pardon?"

"You… I was thinking of you. I was thinking of us."

"Us? What about us?"

"Well, Botan, during this tournament you and I have become rather close… as friends that is. But I don't want to be friends." Kurama watched as a look of horror and sadness washed across her face. Tears began to pool along the rims of her eyes.

"It's okay Kurama… I under-" He cut off her teary statement.

"I want something else…" she looked at him, completely confused, reminding him that she has probably not been romantically attached or confronted for her entire existence as a ferry girl. Her childlike look was not a façade. This time she really was naïve.

"Okay…and this 'something else' that you want is?" she moved her head to look at a couple strolling across the deck. She didn't want to see his face when he told her he never wanted to see her again.

_'Here it comes Botan, old girl… Be ready for the heart break…'_

"How do I say this…? Botan, I love you."

Kurama turned her towards him and captured her lips with his. As soon as Botan realized what was happening she responded with equal passion. When they broke apart Kurama began to ramble, which was rather uncommon for him.

"Botan, I don't want to be just friends. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be able to take you to dinner and buy you jewelry. I want to take you to my prom and show you off to all the guys at school and be able to say that I have the most beautiful woman in the universe as my girlfriend. And one day, if you let me, I want you to be my mate. Please tell me if my hopes are in vain and I have no chance what so ever…"

"Are you crazy? Why would you have no chance? Do you know how happy you have made me? Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I want all of those things. I want you to be the one. I want you to be my first boyfriend and my last. I've been sitting here thinking about you all day. You have just made my wish come true."

"And you just made mine come true too, Botan."

"Oh, Kurama! There is one thing… I don't know how to tell Koenma… I think I would rather…"

"Do you want to keep 'us' quiet for now?"

"Do you mind? I really don't want to have to explain my self to Koenma. I'll let him in on it gradually. Then I think we should be okay. I'm not ashamed or anything, but he is just like my older brother and I have no idea how he will react to this kind of news. So I would rather not say anything for now. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I am perfectly content with that decision. Just as long as I know that you are mine. But we can't wait too long. I have the feeling the longer we wait the more chances he will have to figure it out. It would be best if he heard it from you and not a second hand source… like Yusuke or Kuwabara." At the idea of Kuwabara telling Koenma about them caused them both to shudder.

"Of course, that would be a disaster. But I'm sure in the end he will be happy for us. Since when do I always have to ruin the mood by bringing up unpleasant subjects?" At Botan's distressed tone, Kurama laughed. He looked down into her bubble gum colored eyes and brushed a cerulean curl out of her face.

"Well to bring back the mood, here is a gift for my girlfriend..."

Kurama manipulated three tiny roses, two white rose buds and one fully bloomed lavender rose into a ring around Botan's finger.

"This ring will never die, as long as you and I love each other, it will live, even after we die… if we ever do… must ask Koenma about that..."

"You planed this out didn't you?"

"Yes, well, I had a lot of thinking time, and what better to use that time for than you? I can't think of anything."

"I can."

"Really? What's better than me thinking of you?"

"Us thinking about us." Kurama just smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

End comments: hey guys! i'm having a really bad week and i would appreciate your thoughts on this piece! i want to hear from you! this fic is to all the people who review my stories every single time! thanks a load! you guys make my day happier! this fic was a little sappy but i'm hoping Hiei put some humor in it! toodles!


End file.
